gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre Vizla
Pre Vizla is the supreme ruler of the Mandalorians. Not much history, although he was trained in the arts of war when he was very young. Story 1 Chapter 1: Fall of the old Republic Pre once had a mighty republic that ruled the caribbean. But when the pirates came, a dreaded undead pirate named Slappy lead an attack against the republic. The war of the Caribbean has Begun. Story 1 Chapter 2: War of the Caribbean It was a very long and overwhelming fight. Later, the EITC and Navy came in and tried to take the caribbean for themselves. Even worse, Davy Jones came to the caribbean to settle his debt with Pirate Lord Jack Sparrow. Story 1 Chapter 3: Maelstrom! At the end of the War of the Caribbean, Lord Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, and the Pirates came together for a massive war of the caribbean. Will became the new captain of the flying Dutchman, and the war of the Caribbean was over. Story 2 Chapter 1: The Mandalorian Wars After the battle of the caribbean, Pre Vizla gathered the Mandalorians. He knew the only way to take the caribbean was to defeat the Duchess of anemois. Pre scourged the caribbean for her, till he found her in fort dundee. There was a massive war between pirates and Mandalorians. Story 2 Chapter 2: Concoordia When the Duchess escaped from dundee, she requested help from Jack Sparrow to find a safe place to hide. Jack took her to a small cove called Concoordia. But they did not know it was a Mandalorian Outpost. There was a long battle of brave Mandalorians and royal pirates. Later, The Duchess found another way to escape ... like she always does. Pre needs help, he needs a plan. But then it came to him. A thought. No, better then a thought. It was a dream. Even Better. A NIGHTMARE! Story 2 Chapter 3: Meet the Menace The Menace is a master of terror. He once had a park. It all started in 1610 when one of the rides broke off. He lost a 'few' people that day. Big deal huh? Well that was only the beginning. Soon, more and more kids were dying. So, he made a fear meter which measured their fear. When the fear meter was so high, it all started to spin and landed on another demension. At first, Menace liked it. It gave him time to experiment on fear. But he got bored. But then he realized if he ran through a mirror he could travel to an empty dream world of the Caribbean. Now, he haunts this world. And the only way to find him is by traveling to the undergound Tortuga mine. Story 3: Chapter 1: Lets get this show on the road! Pre traveled to the Tortuga mines and found The Menace. He gladly joined Pre in the mission to find the Duchess. But when they caught up with Duchess, Menace aimed a pistol toward Pre. Pre aimed a pistol at Menace, Duchess aimed a pistol at Pre. Pre took out a second pistol and aimed at Duchess. They all aimed at eachother till Menace shot them both dead to the ground. Story 3: Chapter 2: Friends become enemies Somehow, Pre Survived and quietly escaped. Meanwhile, two pirates named Stpehen and Matthew Fireskull came in the Caribbean. They both met at Tortuga where they became friends. They were told by Pre about how Evil the Menace was, and not to trust him. So the three went to Concoordia to find him. The Final Showdown "So it all comes down to this" Menace said in a calm voice. 'We are here to put an end to your terror' Pre Said. 'I hear a lot of talking, Pre. But wheres the action?' Menace said in an anxious voice. 'No Fear!' Stpehen and Matthew shouted. 'No fear? Is that your slogan? Well, my slogan is ... MORE FEAR!' Menace said as he was bringing out his Fear Meter. 'When this fear meter goes to the top, you will all be dead. As for me, i'll be on my way to taking over the caribbean!' Menace said as turning on the meter. Stpehen striked first, but Menace already had Mercer's Knives out. They all battled for a few minutes until the Menace took out a staff type wand. Hhe waved it around, nothing seemed to happen. Until Pre felt something in his nose. There were WORMS everywhere! Matthew took out his voodoo staff and banished all the worms. 'Very Impressive, But you are still no match for me!' Menace said as he put his hand up. A sort of electric charge started floating around him. Before they could move, the electric bolt struck them all, except for pre who had blocked the charge with his sword. Pre used a healing spell to heal Matthew, but before he could, The Menace struck Pre with lightning. It was just Stpehen and Menace now. Stpehen used a curse to knock Menace down. And before he could get up, Stpehen stabbed the Menace right at the heart. 'Good riddance' said Stpehen as he healed the others. Story 4: Chapter 1: The Menace Returns Coming soon ... very very soon ... Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO